Love, Lust or Loyality?
by Rin-X-Edden
Summary: Jika kau dihadapkan dengan cinta, kesetiaan, dan nafsu, mana yang akan kau pilih?/ Semua menyakitkan pada akhirnya, karena apa yang telah terjadi di masa lalu terus berulang tanpa tahu kapan berakhir bahagia. Akankah di kehidupan ini? Gaje, OOC, YAOI, Dislike? Then don't read.
1. Chapter 1

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus mencoba menguasai tubuh Jyuudaime?"

"Sampai semua yang kuinginkan tercapai?"

.

.

.

"Fufufufu...kau sungguh menyukainya?"

"Dia adalah satu-satunya bagiku! Kesetiaanku hanya untuknya!"

.

.

.

"Hanya itu? Kau ini tak ada bedanya dengan anjing penjaga."

"TUTUP MULUTMU!"

.

.

.

"Heh, kau tahu, dalam beberapa hal...kita mirip."

"Benarkah?"

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kalau kita buat perjanjian?"

"Huh?"

"Kau jadi milikku, maka dia kulepaskan."

"Demi dirinya, apapun akan kulakukan."

.

.

.

TBC

.

Rin : ehe...crita baru lagi...

Ziho : bukannya mesti bikin paper hukum adat?

Rin : Kesambet. pokoknya pengen aja bikin iniiiiii!

Ziho : haedeh...beginilah nasib punya author GAJE. nah reader...mohon REVIEW-NYA ajah. kalo nga suka silakan di kritik langsung! Flame juga boleh!


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER : ME NOT OWN ANYTHING IN KHR!

Fanfic belong to Rin

Gender? entah deh...masih saru gremeng alias nga jelas.

cekidot aja dah!

.

.

.

"Shit!" remaja bersurai perak yang kita kenal sebagai Gokudera Hayato tampak sedang kesal karena tak bisa menghancurkan pesawat kertas yang berterbangan di atasnya. "Pakai otak sih pakai otak...paling tidak beri aku clue untuk melakukannya, dokter mesum!"

.

Yah, apa boleh buat. Jika Shamal yang mengajari pasti bakal begini tapi dokter mesum yang merupakan veteran di dunia mafia itu kan guru pertama Gokudera. Tapi...jika dalam keadaan terdesak begini dia tak bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk memenangkan Ring Battle _paling tidak untuk memenangkan storm ring yang sebagian lagi_ maka hilang sudah harga dirinya yang selalu mengaku tangan kanan sang Decimo Vongola alias Sawada Tsunayoshi. Kalau sampai dia dikalahkan orang lain dalam mendapatkan storm ring apa lagi dipecat sebagai Storm Guardian sekaligus tangan kanan Tsuna maka...

.

"Hiks...Jyuudaime~, maafkan aku yang tidak berguna ini!" okeh, sepertinya khayalan remaja satu ini dah kejauhan hingga nga nyadar ada yang menghampirinya.

"Tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan."

"Tapi aku tak mau mengecewakan apa lagi mempermalukan Jyuudaime!" Gokudera masih saja sungkem di tanah sambil mewek. "Jyuudaimeee!"

"Berhenti menangis, kau jadi seperti Lambo saja."

"TOLONG JANGAN SAMAKAN DIRIKU DENGAN SAPI BODOH ITU! JU-eh? GYAAAA JYUUDAIMEEE?!" Gokudera terlonjak kaget, mundur beberapa langkah segera menghapus air matanya. "Se-sejak kapan anda di sana?"

"Sejak kau menangis dan meringkuk di tanah." jawab Tsuna agak canggung sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

'SAMA SAJA SEJAK AWAL DONG!' teriak gokudera dalam hati, ingin sekali melompat ke salah satu lubang dan mengubur diri hidup- hidup.

"Belum ada kemajuan ya?"

"Maaf...sama sekali belum. Maafkan aku Jyuudaime!" Gokudera bersujud di hadapan Tsuna, membenturkan kepalanya ke tanah berkali-kali.

"Sudahlah, jangan sakiti dirimu." Tsuna mulai panik kalau-kalau Gokuder amalah melukai dirinya sendiri "Angkat wajahmu, Gokudera-kun!"

"Tapi..." Gokudera tetap menundukkan kepalanya, menolak membiarkan Tsuna melihatnya yang kembali menangis.

"Jika kau tetap memaksakan diri maka aku justru akan dengan senang hati mengambil kembali Storm Ring itu dan memberikannya pada orang lain dan kau harus kembali ke Italia."

"JA-" PLAK! Kedua tangan Tsuna menangkup wajah Gokudera tepat saat remaja itu hendak protes dengan kata-katanya tadi.

"Aku hanya bercanda..." Tsuna memeluk remaja bersurai perak itu serta memberikan kecupan singkat di kening dan kedua matanya "Tapi jika kau sampai memaksakan diri dan membahayakan nyawamu...maka aku pasti melakukan apa yang tadi kukatakan."

"Aku...akan berusaha..."

"Jangan pernah bilang bersedia mati demi diriku karena aku tak ingin kehilangan dirimu..."

.

.

.

.

.

"Oya-oya, selamat datang~"

.

Mata Gokudera mengerjap beberapa kali, saat dia baru sama memasuki apartementnya -lewat tengah malam- dia malah melihat penampakan siluman nanas biru yang seharusnya sudah 'punah' (?) karena di tangkap Vendice. Remaja itu segera keluar dari apartement untuk mengecek apa benar ini ruangan miliknya ato dia salah masuk.

.

"No.059, Gokudera Hayato...tidak salah kok." senyap sesaat hingga beberapa detik kemudian silvernette itu segera masuk kembali dan..."KELUAR KAU DARI TEMPATKU NANAS SIALANNN! HARUSNYA KAU ADA DI PENJARA!"

"Kasarnya, Tsunayoshi saja tak mengusirku saat aku ke rumahnya tadi."

"Fuck! Kau apakan Jyuudaime?!" Gokudera sudah nyaris memukulnya jika saja tak menghidar tepat waktu.

"Belum ku 'apa-apa'kan kok." seringai menyeramkan muncul di wajah Mukuro.

'Bohong banget!' batin Gokudera.

"Jahat, kau pikir aku bohong?"

"Memangnya kapan kau tidak bohong, NANAS!" tadas Gokudera dengan tajam.

"Kufufufu...SUDAH KUKATAKAN AKU BUKAN NANAS!" Mukuro pun tampaknya sudah mulai kehabisan kesabaran.

"Mana ada manusia punya pucuk nanas? Memangnya kau pikir ini animasi 'STRAWBERRY SHORTCAKE'?!"

"Oya, oya...kau nonton film untuk anak perempuan?" Pes...h... Wajah Gokudera memerah.

"AKU TAK SENGAJA NONTON!" elaknya

"Tapi tetap nonton kan? Fufufufufu!"

"KALAU KAU KEMARI HANYA UNTUK MEMBUAT KESAL KAU BERHASIL DAN PERGILAH SEKARANG!"

"Padahal aku datang untuk membantu." Mukuro pasang tampang sedih yang membuat remaja berdarah Jepang-Italia itu makin ingin membuat menu baru yaitu 'NANAS BIRU BAKAR!'.

"Membantu membuatku makin stress?"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk! Salah, kalau kau kalah aku takkan bisa menguasai tubuh Vongola muda."

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus mencoba menguasai tubuh Jyuudaime?" bosan berteriak, Gokudera pun duduk di sofa ruang tamu, menyalakan rokok tanpa melepaskan pengawasannya dari Mukuro.

"Sampai semua yang kuinginkan tercapai?"

"...memangnya kau pikir semudah itu? Langkahi mayatku dulu!"

"Sekarang? Terlalu gampang membunuh dan melangkahi mayatmu saat ini."

"KAU MEREMEHKANKU!"

"Aku ingin kalian bertambah kuat dulu...makin kuat...disegani dan berkuasa hingga seluruh dunia akan gentar pada kalian dan aku tak perlu repot melaku-"

"Mimpi saja terus!" desis Gokudera. "Kapanpun aku takkan pernah membiarkanmu melukai Jyuudaime!"

"Kufufufufufu...baiklah...aku pergi dulu dan aku meletakkan hadiah kecil di atas televisi. Pastikan kau melihatnya, kucing manis...atau...anjing manis?" goda Mukuro. "Ah...uke tsundere."

"BRENGSEK! SIAPA YANG KAU SEBUT UKE?! GUE SEME SEJATI!" untung Mukuro sudah lenyap sebelum Gokudera menyalakan sumbu dinamitnya. Perlahan Gokudera menghampiri televisi, meraih sebuah kantong plastik yang diletakkan di atas televisinya "Apa yang dia taruh di sini? DVD? Kalo ini bokep apa dia pikir aku tak bisa pinjam ke Shamal tanpa harus dia belikan?" (ziho: *gedubrak!)

Gokudera merogoh kantong kertas itu dan ternyata isinya bukan film porno melainkan..."Planet Ape's, Armageddon, Allien, Predator, D-Doraemon the movie in Spaceout?" Niat banting sayangnya Gokudera tak tega karena semua film itu berbau luar angkasa yang merupakan kesukaanya. Remaja itu pun menyalakan DVD dan memutar salah satunya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Huh, sepertinya aku mengerti maksudnya. Baiklah...kali ini aku berhutang padamu...nanas." gumam Gokudera yang masih menatap layar televisi meski hari telah pagi. Dia tak tidur semalaman karena menonton video pemberian Mukuro. "Setengah Storm Ring itu pasti kedapatkan untukmu...Jyuudaime."

.

.

.

TBC

.

Ziho : Hyahooo! Mari menjawab review dulu!

Rin : Nyam...*lagimakan*

.

LalaNur Aprilia

udah lanjut ^_^b

lanjut terus boleh aja, ntar kalo ada belokan gimana? lurus terus nyemplung dong? *nganyambung*

.

Furiez

GYAAAA! MMAFIN AKU IBU KOSSSS!

but...NGA USAH PAKE PISAU BELPHEGOR KALE!*pakedaemonbuatperisai*

Nih dah update buk! dan...masih pendek yah?

akhir-akhir ini aku nga bisa nulis cerita sepanjang dulu. *kokcurhat?*

.

Dee Kyou

HUWAAAA ATU LAGI YANG MARAH! AKU JUGA NGA TAU KENAPA KESAMBET BIKIN PROLOG BEGITUUU! HUWEEEE!

woah...kalo Dee mah emang sasaran utama *maksudloe?!* tapi KYOU JUGA?! WOW!

un-exspected person who getting exciting with this story!*sokpakeingris padahal nga pinter* howalah, jangan cembukur atuh! Kita kan nga selingkuh ya, Kyou? Tapi kalo iajakin boleh *nahlhosesat*

Er...ini kelamaan nga updatenya?

.

Edden

Reviewnya jangan login pake akun dong...guest aja bisa kan?

Hum...masalhnya kalo aku serahin ke kamu ntar jadi nga jelas kayak chapter 2-4-nya 'Gift For Friends' =_='

dah baca aja lah, and...steel rose ditagih tuh...

.

Profe Fest

Whoah, salam kenal! aku tumben liat kamu *cipika-cipiki,ditabok*

Bagus deh kalo kamu suka dan makasi follow fave nya! XD *niat nyiumlage, diempar batu* (Ziho: author mesum)

saja nga jamin lho ini akan sesuai perkiraanmu! XD belum tentu gokudera beneran mau jadi milik Mukuro. satu yang aku katakan, jangan pernah percaya dengan prolog buatanku karena itu bukan jaminan!*lhokok?* (Ziho: author aneh)

dan...ini dah pudate chapter 1 tapi...nga kelamaan kan?

.

.

.

Rin : *dor!* Chapter satuh akhina keyualll! wayo inyih endek...*pundung*

Ziho : eh, kok master cadel? tadi nga apa-apa...

Rin : Idah ke iit!*benran lho!* Etik hambil mahan jd ukh*dibekep*

Ziho : tutup mulut aja deh, dari pada buang-buang halaman.

wokeh minna, ini chapter satunya!

Mohon di Review, Dikritik, Diflame, ato apa ajah menurut kalian pantas untuk cerita ini dan fic Rin yang laen.

Buat yang tanya soal next chapter 'Mio Sorella, Watashi no Hikari, Meine Liebe' di fictionpress, mohon maaf...karena Rin nolak ngepost chapter baru yang isinya dibawah 2k words jd harap bersabar karena saya sendiri penasaran!*nga dikasi bocoran*


	3. Chapter 3

_Bau karat, rokok, alkohol...semua itu membuat kepalaku pusing dan sesak nafas._

.

"Kami akan melihat efek benda ini, berdoalah kau takkan mati seperti yang lain, nomor 69."

.

_Mati? Itu sebabnya semua anak yang dibawa tak pernah kembali? Apa aku juga akan mati? Tapi sepertinya itu lebih baik dari pada hidup tanpa alasan._

.

.

.

"Aaaaaahhhhhh!" sakit...kepalaku sakit! Mataku panas, kepalaku sakit sekali. Apa yang mereka lakukan?! Ada sesuatu yang mencoba keluar!

"HAHAHAHAHA! AKHIRNYA ADA JUGA YANG COCOK!"

.

_Berisik! Jangan membuatku makin tidak nyaman! Tutup mulut bau kalian!_

.

"DENGAN INI KITA AKAN KEMBALI BERJAYA DI DU-"

"BERISIK!" ENYAH KALIAN DARI HADAPANKU! Setelah itu aku tak begitu ingat apa yang terjadi, yang terdengar hanya jeritan orang-orang dewasa. Begitu kubuka mata, semua telah mati. "Fufufufufu..." para orang dewasa yang lemah, selalu saja merasa berkuasa karena kami masih anak-anak. "Ukh..."

.

Entah bagaimana apa yang ada di sekitarku berubah menjadi pemandangan hijau perbukitan. Aku menatap langit yang cerah dengan awan putih yang saling berkejaran.

"Meski kita masih anak-anak, cepat atau lambat kita akan tumbuh menjadi dewasa." siapa? Aku menemukan seorang anak bersurai perak disampingku. "Kau kenapa bengong, Mukuro?"

.

Mukuro? Aku? Itu namaku? Kukira aku tak punya nama selain 'nomor 69'.

.

"Kita akan tetap bersama kan? Kita bertiga!" di sisi lain ada satu anak lagi yang bersurai coklat gelap. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum padanya. "Karena kita...sampai kapanpun!" entah apa bagian yang hilang aku tak bisa dengar dengan jelas.

.

~In Mind~

.

_"Itu sunguh tak mungkin." sahut yang bersurai perak "Tak ada yang namanya 'selama'nya karena cepat atau lambat kita akan mati."_

_"Ka-kalau begitu di kehidupan lain!" si brunette menambahi._

_"Kau itu polos atau bodoh sih?"_

_"Kufufufufu... meski bertemu di kehidupan mendatang, belum tentu kita masih ingat satu sama lain apa lagi bersama."_

_"Begitu ya..." anak brunette itu tertunduk sedih, membuat kami merasa agak bersalah._

_"Kufufufu, kalau begitu kita buat janji."_

_"Apa?/Janji apa?"_

_"Kita akan bertemu dan kembali bersama di kehidupan berikutnya."_

_"Memangnya bisa?"_

_"Kamu ini bilang 'iya' saja apa susahnya?!"_

_"Aku tak mau janji tentang hal yang nga jelas!" aku dan yang bersurai perak bergulingan di rumput sementara anak bersurai karamel hanya tertawa melihat kami "Tapi berjanjilah kau takkan mati lebih dulu."_

_._

_Sayangnya kebahagiaan itu tak berjalan lama. Wabah aneh muncul dan membunuh banyak orang di desa dan kota. Para masyarakat mulai mencurigai wabah yang tiba-tiba itu muncul karena penyihir. Kami bertiga diburu, menjadi buronan padahal kami tak melakukan hal salah. Kemampuan Tsuna mengendalikan api, kemampuanku dalam ilusi dan otak jenius Hayato membuat kami dianggap keturunan penyihir. Para orang dewasa menyebalkan, kami terpaksa mengungsi ke hutan di hulu sungai, kami membangun gubuk kecil yang cukup untuk bertiga. Andai orangtua kami masih ada...paling tidak orang tua mereka, keduanya pasti akan hidup normal sehingga tak perlu menderita bersamaku._

.

.

.

~Normal Pov~

.

Pada hari naas itu Mukuro pergi ke bagian dalam hutan untuk sekadar berburu dan mencari buah, Hayato dan Tsuna memancing sambil mengumpulkan ranting kering. Tak ada firasat buruk, keduanya tetap mengantarnya dengan riang -meski Hayato menggerutu-. Ya, semua baik-baik saja hingga dia menemukan pondok mereka tinggal puing-puing dengan banyak kayu dan ceceran darah yang berasal dari sesuatu atau tubuh terluka yang di seret ke arah desa.

.

"...tidak..." dada Mukuro bergemuruh. Susah payah ditahannya rasa takut dan air mata yang siap menetes membasahi tanah kering. Dia harus menyelamatkan keduanya "Tsuna, Hayato!" apapun yang terjadi.

.

Mukuro sampai di desa ketika malam telah menyelimuti bumi. Gerbang desa sepi namun dari alun-alun suara ramai terdengar meski dari tepi hutan. Firasat buruk Mukuro makin menjadi, segera anak bersurai indigo itu menyelinap ke alun-alun_berusaha tidak tertangkap oleh mata penduduk.

...

"Bakar!"

"Selamatkan desa dari kutukan!"

"Bunuh anak-anak penyihir itu!"

"Lenyapkan pembawa sial!"

.

Salah satu penduduk datang dengan membawa beberapa obor. Para penduduk memberinya jalan dan akhirnya Tsuna dan Hayato terlihat. Keduanya diikat di atas tumpukan kayu, Hayato tak sadarkan diri dan terluka, Tsuna terlihat lebih baik meski lebam di wajahnya. Sang brunette terisak, ketakutan memeluk tubuh sahabatnya. Keduanya dilempari batu oleh penduduk desa, mereka tak peduli mereka masih anak-anak. Tubuh Mukuro tak bergeming, terlalu takut untuk keluar. Dengan matanya sendiri dia menyaksikan keduanya dimaki, disiksa dengan lemparan batu, hingga akhirnya dipasung dan dibakar hidup-hidup. Jeritan pilu kesakitan keduanya disambut sorak sorai gembira para penduduk.

.

"Mukurooo!" tangisan pilu Tsuna membuatnya gemetar.

"Dimana pun kau, jangan datang kemari!" dan itu adalah teriakan terakhir Hayato sebelum jatuh ke dalam kobaran api.

.

Mukuro memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, tak peduli kukunya menancap menembus kulitnya. "Tsuna..." penduduk sama sekali tak sadar ada hal ganjil muncul di langit.

'Kita akan selalu bersama! Kita bertiga!'

"Hayato..." awan hitam muncul tiba-tiba menyelimuti langit di atas desa yang tadinya cerah.

'Tapi berjanjilah kau takkan mati lebih dulu.'

"AH..., AAAAAHHHHHHH!"

.

Seluruh penduduk terkejut dengan teriakan Mukuro yang melengking melebihi teriakan Banshee dan menyakitkan telinga. Bersamaan dengan itu petir mulai menyambar menghancurkan satu persatu rumah penduduk. Teriakan girang mereka berubah menjadi kemarahan, sekaligus takut akan apa yang terjadi di sekitar mereka. Setiap penduduk yang berusaha menangkapnya tersambar petir hingga mati dengan tubuh gosong.

.

Mukuro melangkah ke arah kobaran api dimana tubuh Tsuna dan Hayato telah terbakar dan tak lagi utuh. Hujan lebat turun tanpa peringatan bagai ingin menghancurkan tubuh yang disapanya. Dikecupnya kedua mayat itu tanpa peduli bagaimana wujud mereka kini. Teriakan Mukuro kembali menggema, ia memeluk kedua tubuh yang tak bernyawa. Teriakan yang diiringi tawa gila dan penuh dengan nafsu membunuh.

.

"Nyawa dibalas nyawa..." meski ia berbisik lirih, semuanya seakan menggema di telinga para penduduk "...mati...matilah kalian...DENGAN KEADAAN YANG SAMAAAA!"

.

Makin banyak petir turun menyambar para penduduk dan seluruh desa. 10, 20, 30, 50, 100 kali hingga tak terhitung lagi. Semua siksaan neraka baru terhenti setelah semua mati dan seluruh desa rata dengan tanah. Mukuro terengah-engah, matanya sudah tak fokus lagi, dia telah menghabiskan semua energinya bahkan energi hidupnya. Pemilik surai indigo itu pun terkulai, menghitung detik dimana kematiannya datang menjemput.

.

''

"Aku...bersumpah...di...mendatang..." dia pun menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya diusia 12 tahun.

.

'Kita akan bertemu lagi!'

.

'Di kehidupan berikutnya.'

.

'Dan kembali bersama.'

.

'Karena kita saling memiliki sampai kapanpun'

.

.

.

TBC

.

Rin : kemarin2 Rin di protes karena naruh cerita ini di angsut tapi semua pada ketawa. Karena cerita ini selang seling dengan flasback di kehidupan dulu ketiganya dan masa kini. Mohon dimaklumi yah!


End file.
